


cockblocked by richard and james (and everyone else)

by ocaptainrogers



Category: The Hobbit (2012) RPF
Genre: Cockblocking, Fluff, M/M, aidan talks a lot, and the rest of the cast, but dean aint listening, dean gets grumpy, dean likes aidan's hair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-18
Updated: 2013-01-18
Packaged: 2017-11-25 23:38:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/644167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ocaptainrogers/pseuds/ocaptainrogers





	cockblocked by richard and james (and everyone else)

Dean thinks his favorite Aidan might be this one; the one that’s grinning wide and slightly tired after a long day. And snuggly - don’t forget snuggly, as that’s one of Aidan’s tendencies he loves most. They’re lying in the small bed belonging to Aidan’s trailer waiting for the rest of the guys to come pick them up, as it was Friday – which was the official name for  _The Hobbit_ -cast’s  _the whole lot of us is going out to eat together_ -day.

But just because it’s tradition doesn’t mean they have to have to do it at a certain time of day – although Dean kind of wishes that they did.

They’ve been waiting for almost an hour now already. Dean checks his wristwatch, his other hand busy carding through Aidan’s wild curls – the man whom the curls belong to resting his head on Dean’s stomach, arms flailing about as he reenacts the bits of sword-yielding he got to do today.

“They’re awfully late today,” Dean mutters and comes across a knot in Aidan’s hair.

“Ai, fuck, be careful,” Aidan says, but there’s a smile in his voice, telling Dean he’s not too upset about getting his hair pulled despite the bite in his reaction.

Dean smiled, “Didn’t you brush yer hair today?” his fingers slowly and carefully works out the knot and then resume brushing through the dark curls.

Aidan doesn’t say anything to that, but carries on telling him how cool it felt to go amok with a big sword, pretending to cut down trolls and orcs. Going on about how Orlando Bloom totally kicked his ass in archery that one time they were practicing together, and retelling the story of how only seven socks had come out of the washing machine when he was so sure that he’d put ten in.

“It’s so weird,” Aidan mumbles and sighs, scooting a little further up on Dean’s stomach.

“What’s weird?” Dean asks and rearranges the pillow under his head. His hand has taken to trace the lines of Aidan’s eyebrows now instead, following them with the pad of his finger until it reaches the middle of them. He drags his finger down Aidan’s nose as well, then back up and over his eyebrows again.

“The socks,” Aidan says and takes no offence in the implication that Dean hasn’t been listening to a word he’s just said; he just likes listening to his voice, brain too lazy to register the words. “Put ten in, only seven come out – where do they go?”

Dean frowns for a moment and his hand stills in Aidan’s hair. “Maybe it ate them,” he offers eventually and wonders when the heck the others are coming to pick them up – they should’ve been here already.

Aidan turns his head over and narrows his eyes at him, “Shut yer mouth, I’m serious, I have a real sock problem goin’ on.”

“Trolls,” Dean suggests. “Or small goblins, or one of them creatures in  _Harry Potter,_ what’s it called again-,”

“Dobby?” Aidan says and Dean can practically hear him grin.

“Don’t worry about the socks, I’ll buy you some new ones,” Dean sniggers and sits up for a moment just so he can lean down and kiss the pout off of Aidan’s lips. He lies back down and close his eyes.

“Aye then, six month anniversary comin’ up in a few days, you better get shoppin’,” Aidan laughs and rolls over on his stomach so he can crawl up and rest his entire body on top of Dean’s instead. The corners of his eyes crinkle as he leans down and kisses Dean back, fingers tangling in his boyfriend’s short, blonde hairs.

Dean smiles against Aidan’s lips. “You and your socks,” he mutters, hands wandering down Aidan’s sides until they reach the hem of his shirt, about to drag it with him back up when there’s a knock on the door,

_“Oi, lovebirds! Let’s go!”_

It sounds an awful lot like a certain James Nesbitt.

 _“Yeah, hoist your pants back up and get out here!”_ someone else throws in, Richard Armitage by the sound of it.

They can hear rest of the cast guffawing and chattering from right outside the trailer.

“Oh, good, I’m hungry!” Aidan smiles before shooting right off the bed, shrugging on a hoodie whilst trying to find his shoes. Dean sighs and curses quietly to himself, only getting off the bed when Aidan walks back and drags him out of it.

Just before they’re about to step out of the trailer, Aidan turns back to send him a smirk, “Don’t worry, love, we’ll finish what we started when we get back.”


End file.
